


I Don't Remember

by WindingArrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Death, F/M, Fluff, Life long story, Love, Motherhood, Old Age, Romance, Stress, happiness, life - Freeform, series of One-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindingArrow/pseuds/WindingArrow
Summary: A series of one-shots and short stories about Dominique Weasley and Mark Ross. Sequel to Tell Me Who You Are. (Part of the House of Stone AU.)   Chapter One (the first story) is for ImaRavenclaw's Very Christmassy Love Challenge, which prompted me to start this series!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toomanycurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanycurls/gifts).



> Christmas Day 2027, one year after Dom obliviated Mark Ross' memories, they relive the first time they met.
> 
>  
> 
> _This chapter is specifically a one shot for ImaRavenclaw's Very Christmassy Love Challenge!_

_December 25, 2027_

Dom stomped her feet a bit to make sure the laces were tight enough. She literally could barely remember the last time she had been ice skating in Hyde Park, but after the Weasley and Ross family Christmas dinner, Mark had insisted they all go for Dom's birthday.

Dinner had been interesting- the Weasley clan tiptoeing the line of normal for them and normal for muggles and the Ross' looking puzzled when unfamiliar words like 'auror' and 'bowtruckle' accidentally popped up in conversation. All in all, though, it had been nice and fun. Edna Ross and her daughter Julie along with Mother Fleur and her daughter Victoire had practically competed against one another to make the best holiday dinner ever. The Weasley girls had done a fine job, despite being at the disadvantage of not using their normal cooking spells to help.

Whenever asked about her relationship with Mark- how they met, when they fell in love, Dom would laugh and reply, "I don't remember." It was her little inside joke.

The last year had been the strangest year Dom could ever recall living. She'd had herself obliviated nearly a year ago only to have the object of her obliviation walk in moments later and declare his intention to marry her. She still couldn't remember him, but she had been so touched, she couldn't help but try to get to know him. They'd been dating this last year.

In April, he had taken her on the strangest date to a clothing store where she had worked once when Madame Malkin's had briefly closed. He kept trying to talk her into buying Bermuda shorts and she simply laughed at him and found him better clothes. Apparently, that had been how they met- the third time, at least. It seemed Dom had done her fair share of obliviating Mark over the last five years.

In September, he had taken her to a muggle sports pub to watch a football game and told her about the second time they met in that very pub. It was like a backwards fairytale where Fate kept intervening to bring them together, but it was never the right time.

A pair of skates slid to a stop in front of her and she raised her head, smiling up at Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. He was grinning at her, adjusting his scarf, dark hair falling into his blue eyes.

"Aren't you on your feet yet?" he teased, reaching out a hand to help her off the bench.

Dom scowled, taking his hand and getting unsteadily onto the ice. "Do you know how long it's been since I've done this?"

"Five years," he replied. "Exactly five years, actually. C'mon, it's just like riding a bike."

"I ride brooms," she reminded him. "And not well, either." After a few moments, she found her balance and the muscles in her legs remembered what to do. She held onto Mark's hand anyway.

This was supposed to be the first time they had met, five years ago in this very Winter Wonderland. She knew all of his efforts this past year were to try and get her memories back but nothing had worked. The only thing that had was that somewhere along the way, she had fallen completely in love with him.

"So, how did we meet again?" she asked him with an arched eyebrow. "You said something about a collision. Was it my fault?"

He looked at her suspiciously. "And you still don't remember a thing?" She shook her head. "Yes, it was completely your fault," he answered with a solemn nod. "Showing off for friends, I think you said."

Dom made a face. "Yeah, that does sound like me," she admitted.

Mark's best friend Donnie skated by just, then calling out as he skated around. "Don' let him knock yeh down this year, lass! He's been takin' lessons so there's no excuse fer it!" He laughed heartily at the scowl Mark shot after him and went on down the way, catching up with Vic and Teddy.

Dom pursed her lips and looked at Mark. "Knocked me down, huh?"

He laughed nervously. "Well, it was, you know, a group effort, really."

"What does that mean?" she demanded.

"You were showing off and I couldn't skate. It had to be partly your fault," he replied.

She smacked his arm playfully. "Making me feel like a big old klutz!" she cried with a laugh. "And all this time I thought you loved me, you just want to blame stuff on me."

"I do love you," he said, pulling her around in a wide arc until he could pull her into his arms. They slid to a gentle stop as her arms found their way around his waist. "With every twisted, messed up thing that's gone wrong in the last five years, that's the only thing that's stayed the same. I fought through magic if find you- I'll do it again if I have to."

"I wish I could-"

"Don't. Don't say you would change it. It's messed up, but it's still perfect. It's still our story. And... Maybe it can have a better happy ending?" He grinned.

"What are you planning?" she asked, his smile infectious.

"Dominique Weasley, will you marry me?"

The world stopped and faded away, leaving them in their own little world like a snowglobe on a shelf. She stared at him, wondering if this was a dream. Was she about to wake up and find that none of this was real? Merlin, she hoped not.

"Yes," she replied finally.

"Yes?" he repeated as if he had misheard.

Dom laughed and nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

He kissed her and the attempted to pick her up and spin around. He slipped and they both sprawled across the ice, laughing and groaning. Soon they were surrounded my several family members making sure they were okay and Donnie laughing at them.

"She said yes!" Mark announced from the ground and Dom now knew why he had orchestrated this whole evening as small cheers erupted around them.

She looked down at him, hair falling in a curtain of strawberry over one of her shoulders. "You planned this," she accused.

"I've been waiting five years to ask you. You bet I'm going to make a big deal out of it." He grinned and she snorted before leaning down to kiss him again.

"We're going to have so many grandchildren!" Edna cried.


End file.
